


Soft and Tender

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, honestly keith is just really gay and so is hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: Heith week day 4 - taste/touch
gay thoughts are super embarrassing but sometimes they pay off





	

The paladins got a well earned and deserved free day. No obligated training and no Zarkon. Some spent their free day lounging around and some spent their free day training or fixing their lion. Hunk curled himself up on the couch with a book he found in Pidge’s bag. Though it wasn’t his kind of genre, he could tolerate it enough to relax the whole day with it. Flipping the page, he jumped at the sound of someone coughing. 

“Hey, big guy, mind if I sit with you?” He looked up and saw Keith leaning against the doorway. He laughed a bit realizing he had spooked Hunk. 

“How long have you been standing there? Of course you can.” He patted the spot next to him and laid his arm across the back of the couch.

“Only since you’ve opened the book,” Keith joked as he sat down next to Hunk and pulled his knees close to his chest. He leaned against him and rested his head on his shoulder. Hunk moved his arm gingerly around Keith. 

“Quiet, you.” 

“Whatever you say.” The two shared a chuckle and Keith closed his eyes and let Hunk read his book. Keith eventually fell asleep against Hunk’s warm embrace. When he woke, he was still wrapped in Hunk’s arm but under a blanket this time. He looked up and noticed Hunk engrossed in his book once again. He couldn’t look away; neither of them could for that matter. 

Keith noticed more about Hunk’s soft features, he could see dark, almost hard to spot freckles under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. They somewhat reminded him of red orbicular jaspers with lighter red speckles littered across them. He noticed the little tufts of hair that got stuck under his headband. He loved watching his eyes as he silently followed the lines in his book. He noticed how soft his skin looked under the light of the ship. 

Keith wanted to kiss him -- especially on the neck, with no sexual intention. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, to be quite honest -- but he didn’t want to disturb him from his reading. And he was too timid to do it. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position without disturbing him but to no avail, Hunk looked over at Keith with a smile. “Did my baby sleep well?” 

Keith could have sworn up and down that his face was actually on fire. What was he going to say? “I was fantasizing about kissing you, my boyfriend?” Not what he said at all. He tried to avoid the topic entirely and asked, “How long was I out?”

“Coran came over with a blanket about maybe twenty minutes ago. So, I’d say about an hour and a half.” Hunk set his book open side down on his knee and turned slightly to face Keith better, making sure to keep his arm around him, too. “You sleep like a baby. It’s cute.” He smiled. 

“Shut up,” Keith said quietly, trying not to stare at Hunk. He put his head back down and tried ot hide under the blanket. 

Hunk raised an eyebrow. Keith only acted strangely if something was on his mind and didn’t know how to speak it. “You okay, buddy?” His voice was soft and understanding now. He rubbed circles on a spot on Keith’s back. 

“I’m just really gay,” Keith mumbled into the blanket and groaned. 

Hunk chuckled. He nudged him to sit up and said with a little smile, “Come on, you can tell me.”

Keith kept the blanket up to his chin and tried to keep his eyes averted. He said something under his breath that was so quiet Hunk couldn’t hear him. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I said I just wanted to kiss your neck. But n-not in that kind of way!” Keith’s face was so hot he could dunk his head in a bucket of water and steam would come up. This was so embarrassing. 

Hunk laughed, brushing hair out of his eyes. “You can do that whenever, you know.” Hunk moved Keith onto his lap. He knocked his book off his leg and lost his place but he wasn’t worried about that right now. He could go back and find it later if he really wanted to. He gave Keith a quick kiss on the lips and said, “I’m all yours.”

Keith was nervous, but he went for it. Slowly. He kept a hand against Hunk’s chest as he trailed tiny kisses along Hunk’s collarbone and made his way up the side of his neck to his jawline. Keith was gentle with Hunk’s soft skin. It felt delicate under him and tried not to tear it like paper as his leather-gloved hand trailed up the other side of his neck as he reached his jawline. Keith pulled back, but only for a moment to search Hunk’s eyes for any sign of uncomfortability. He found none and kissed him, his other hand resting on the back of Hunk’s neck.

Hunk returned the kiss passionately with his arms wrapped around Keith, keeping him close. When they parted, Hunk told Keith in a teasing sort of way, “You could have left some love bites.” He smirked at him. 

Keith’s face was red again. “Hunk, I swear…” He buried his face into the crook of his neck to hide. 

Hunk couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction he got. “I’m just messing with you. But I did like it. I liked it a lot.” Hunk planted a kiss on the top of Keith’s head.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Keith muttered. 

Hunk pulled the blanket over the two of them the way they were. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
